headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America Vol 3 7
"Hoaxed" is the story title to the seventh issue of volume three of the ''Captain America'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Mark Waid with artwork by Dale Eaglesham and Andy Kubert. It was inked by Scott Koblish and Jesse Delperdang. Kubert and Delperdang also provided the cover art illustration for this issue. The story was colored by Joe Rosas and Jason Wright with separations by [[Digital Chameleon and lettered by John Costanza and Todd Klein. It was edited by Matt Idelson with Paul Tutrone as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a July, 1998 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.99 per copy (US). This issue is part of the "Power and Glory" storyline. Synopsis Chaos erupts in the streets of every major American city. Due to the efforts of the Skrull posing as Captain America, the American people believe that one out of twenty individuals at any given time is actually a Skrull. Paranoia grips the population as people lash out, attacking anyone they think might possibly be a Skrull. Unwilling to cause even further confusion by appearing in costume, Captain America takes the fight to the streets, stopping acts of violence one by one. He communicates with Tony Stark and Reed Richards who are working on a device to expose the Skrull for what he is, but they are not yet ready. The Skrull, sits alone inside his lair and observes the carnage that is gripping the nation in the wake of "Capmania". Everything is proceeding according to plan, but now he anxiously awaits for the real Captain America to make his presence known. To up the ante, the Skrull, posing as Cap, makes another nation-wide televised press conference, in which he states that the President and several key members of Congress are actually Skrulls. Fortunately, the real Steve Rogers appears on stage to confront him. Attending him are Reed Richards and the Thing of the Fantastic Four as well as Thor, Iron Man and the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers. Tony and Reed's device is activated, which reveals the true face of the Skrull. Cap battles him on stage and takes him down with a powerful uppercut to the jaw. Afterward, Cap gives an impassioned speech to the American people, convincing them that he is the genuine article and that the entire Skrull plot was just an elaborate hoax. Appearances * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Hawkeye, Clint Barton * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff * Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Sn'Tlo * Jenny, Newscaster * Avengers Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Thor only. * Fantastic Four Reed Richards and Ben Grimm only. * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * Skrulls * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Times Square :* Statue of Liberty :* World Trade Center * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles * Colorado :* Denver * Alabama :* Montgomery * Captain America's replica shield * Hawkeye's bow * Iron Man armor model 17 * Mjolnir * Elasticity * Enhanced durability * Enhanced strength * Hex bolt * Pyrokinesis * Shape-shifting * Superhuman strength * Super-speed * Weather control * Acrobatics * Archery * Hand-to-Hand combat Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Captain America: To Serve and Protect'' trade paperback and hardcover collections. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:Captain America Vol 3 Category:Captain America: Power and Glory/Issues Category:1998/Comic issues Category:July, 1998/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Chronologized